1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and a communication method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Video calling is a useful function of 3G mobile phones. It can offer face-to-face communication and facilitate sign language communication. However, the costly rate of the video calls hinders it from becoming ubiquitous. Additionally, another disadvantage is that one cannot place a video call in an area without any 3G base stations, and if an area only has a few 3G base stations, the quality of the video calls may be poor.